clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Magicasquirrel/My opinion on each card
Hello fellow clashers! I'm magicasquirrel the mortar cycler, and this is my opinion on each of the cards. I'll be rating each card from 1 to 10. the higher the number - the bigger my love towards that card. disclaimer: THIS IS ALL MY OPINION. DON'T HATE ME IF YOU DISAGREE WITH ANYTHING ON THIS LIST ALSO, REMEMBER THAT MY OPINIONS MAY CHANGE OVER TIME. Training camp cards (It all begins...) Knight Rating: 10 An Amazing and versatile card. he fits in every deck, no matter whether it's siege, control or beatdown. He can defend so many things: Giant skeletons, Mega knights, Wizards, even inferno dragons (Kiting time!). For 3 elixir he offers INSANE value, He has high amounts of HP (Not even sparky... not even rocket can take this beast of a card down!), Decent damage and an awesome moustache that's so awesome that your opponent just looks at it, and doesn't even notice how the knight hits his tower. Archers rating: 9 Don't be fooled by their pink hair: They CAN and WILL take your balloon down. Those little pesky archers can be very annoying. for 3 elixir, they deal good amounts of damage, and can really help in taking down heavy troops or small swarms. Also, there are 2 of them, which means they can attack either one enemy or multiple enemies, and you can split them, and split archers are pretty annoying if I do say so. for 3 elixir - suer value (also, having them in your deck = R.I.P graveyard.... Wait, how can something that's already... argh, nevermind) Bomber rating: 4 Heavily outclassed by wizard. For 3 elixir, he is wiped out Waaaaay too easily. Not much to say about him... Arrows Rating: 8 A spell that can wipe out skeletons, goblins, minions, bats and lava pups for 3 elixir? yes Please! Arrows can wipe out swarms, finish damaged units and.... well... finish off towers. Altough many people prefer zap or log over arrows, Arrows give you a protection from minions and minion hordes. also, they are very easy to overlevel. Giant Rating: 8 The very first win condition, this fella has a lot of HP, good damage and since goison is meta again... There are so many decks with giant: Goison, Giant double minions, Giant 3M, the list goes on... Giant is also my favorite tank, because he is the cheapest tank in the game. fireball Rating: 10 FIREBAUUUUL This spell is AMAZING. It deals great damage, it can get you some sweet positive elixir trades, you can chip towers while hitting wizards or musketeers along with the tower, you can cancel pumps out, you can save yourself from a hog rider using it's knockback - Do I need to say more? Musketeer Rating: 7 A pretty good card. has decent damage, good range, and is just overall a great card. What more can I say? It's awesome on defence. Mini P.E.K.K.A Rating: 7 A great tank killer that likes pan cakes for just 4 elixir. He moves pretty fast, and his damage is high. You can probably guess I'm not playing Mini P.E.K.K.A that much, since I'm not talking about it as much as I talk about the other cards Prince Rating: 8 He got buffed, he became a beast. His charge attack is very powerfull, he deals great damage, and his charge speed is so fast he can resist a tornado!!! He is a tank killer, and he brought goison back into the meta. Skeleton army Rating: 1 Some say that the princess is useless without spellbait. But no. OH NO. That is a myth. THIS is the true ruler of spellbait-dependent cards. Now, If anything on this list NEEDS another card for it to be usefull, then it automaticly gets a horrible rating. Using skeleton army on lower arenas is good, But on higher arenas, IT'S HORRIBLE. Unless your deck has some kind of zap, arrow or log bait, don't even think about thinking about skarmy. Witch Rating: 6 I am not gonna lie: Before I reached arena 10, I was a witchalomaniac. I basicly put witch in EVERY deck. even hog decks. And By doing that, I locked myself from many wonderful decks. I still considered the witch a great unit, but that was until I started trophy pushing. I realised: witch isn't that good for 5 elixir on higher arenas. I gave her a rating of 6 because she got me all the way to A10. Baby dragon Rating: 8 Funny thing: when I though that the witch was the best card in the game, I thought baby dragon was complete trash. Now that I dislike the witch, I consider the baby dragon to be one of the best cards in the game. He has decent damage, great HP, and decent splash. But I don't use him that often, because he is for beatdown decks, And I'm a control/siege player Arena 1: Goblin stadium (Your main goblin supply) Spear goblins Rating: 3 Even though they got buffed, their buff didn't make them more usefull. But it ceirtanly turned one of the cards from this same arena into a META card. Goblins Rating: 7 They got nerfed, but they are still pretty great. They do a fantastic job at defending, and can also be sent with a knight or an ice spirit for a small push. you can also send them with a hog rider to stall both sizes of P.E.K.K.A, and if they can get to the tower..... They will take LOADS of HP. Also, let's not forget that they don't die to zap or tornado, and they don't die in 1 tick to poison. Also, they can counter graveyard.... But who uses graveyard nowdays? meta Goblin hut Rating: 7 When did this become meta? how did this become meta? WHY did this become meta? Well, Here's the answer to the last question: Since bait is shifting from the meta, not much princesses are seen, and that means that this hut becomes more valuable. Even if your opponent has poison, they will probably choose to save it for your other untis... Valkyrie Rating: 3 Do I even need to say? even on defence, the thing she should be good at, she gets killed WAAAAAAY too easily. Goblin barrel Rating: 5 Hey, remember I wrote earlier in this blog that any card that needs another card to be usefull automaticly gets a bad rating? Or did you just skip here to see how much I rated the goblin barrel? Gobling barrel CAN be used without spellbait, but it's hard. very hard. Lightning Rating: 5 Lightning has seen better times. It got nerfed, now barely anybody uses it. Why, supercell, why? Arena 2: bone pit (your main skelly supply) Skeletons Rating: 6 Yes, 3 skeletons are pretty weak, but they are still pretty good for cycling and stalling. Minions Rating: 7 3 minions that attack from a short distance, survive zap, and can stop a balloon. what more can you ask for? Under construction Category:Blog posts